LTE is an evolved 3G, and improves and enhances an air interface access technology of the 3G with high data rate, grouped transmission, reduced delay, wide coverage, downward compatibility and the like.
Six downlink physical channels and three uplink physical channels are defined in the LTE protocol. Wherein, Physical Downlink Control Channels (PDCCHs) are distributed in a plurality of Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) symbols indicated by a Physical Control Form a Indicator Channel (PCFICH) and mapped according to a given rule and in unit of Resource Element Group (REG). In a design of a baseband receiving chip of a terminal, a PDCCH de-mapping device plays an important role in a correct PDCCH decoding.
However, in different working scenes, PDCCH mapping rules are different. Thus, a baseband receiving chip of a terminal must be designed to conform to the corresponding mapping rule for a specific working scene. In order to utilize resources effectively, there is an urgent need to design a device applicable to de-mapping on LTE downlink control channels according to a plurality of mapping rules.